Evangeline and The Avengers
by SilentShadow32
Summary: Evangeline Harris has spent most of her life helping those around her, but now that she has found herself working at the Avengers Tower will she find someone that will take care of her?
1. The Start

Evangeline woke with a grumble as someone shook her out of her peaceful dream-filled slumber. "Come on Eva you have to get up and get ready." A man whined from the side of her bed in the direction the hands were coming from. "Why?" She asked in a pathetic whine trying to escape to hands that were hell-bent on ruining her morning's rest. "Because dear sister you told me yesterday that you had a job interview this morning and that if you didn't go it would be the end of your life." Her brother Sean grumbled out causing her heart to stop as she practically leaped out of the bed tearing out of her room toward the bathroom for a quick shower.

"What time is it?" She yelled out from behind the closed bathroom door hoping her brother had managed to wake her up in time. "It's almost seven thirty." He called back from the other side of the door as she started the water. "Thank god." She muttered as she stripped out of her closed and hopped in before making sure the water was even warm. "I need to get Sean to check with the landlord about the water heater." She hissed fighting the shaking as the cold water seemed to claw at her small body. Shaking her head at the thought she hurried through her shower getting dressed nearly as quick in the clothes she had worn to bed. "Breakfast is ready." Her brother said only sparing her a small glance as she swung the old wooden bathroom door.

"Thanks." She breathed taking the only other seat at the table. "No problem, are you nervous?" He questioned as he stuffed a bite of pancakes into his mouth causing Evangeline to scowl and shake her head at his non-existent manners. "Not really." She answered taking her glass of orange juice in her hands thankful she had decided to brush her teeth after she was done eating as to avoid the unpleasant mix of toothpaste and the juice. Sean chuckled rolling his eyes at her playfully. "Wow someone is confident." He mused taking another bite of his food. Evangeline glared at him rolling her own eyes. "I'm confident in my past experience in the field in which I have applied." She spoke her tone leaving no room for anymore teasing but Sean could tell she was, in fact, nervous of the interview that laid in front of her.

"Sure." He said simply taking a long drink from his coffee cup watching his younger sister carefully. "Stop looking at me like that I'm fine." She grumbled without meeting his gaze finishing her pancakes taking the time to ignore his eyes and finish her juice. "I'm not looking at you like anything." He teased chuckling at her sour expression. "You are so annoying." She breathed as she stood from her seat taking her plate and cup with her to the sink setting both insides. "I'm going to go finish getting ready." She called over her shoulder as she vanished into her room closing the door behind her. Sean laughed to himself as he sat in silence finishing his own food.

"Okay." She muttered to herself showing her best dress over her head brushing the cream colored lace dress smooth against her body smiling at her reflection in the mirror. 'Good enough.' She thought to herself as she turned around to grab a pair of simple black heels slipping them onto her feet. "Hair and Makeup and I'm out the door." She told herself trying to calm the growing sense of nervousness that was settling in her gut making her feel slightly ill. Flinging her bedroom door open startling her older brother with the sudden noise as she rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, curl her hair and add some pink nude lipstick and a small cat-eye on her upper lids. "Are you almost done in there I have to get ready too," Sean complained as he leaned in the bathroom doorway watching her put the finishing touches on her face and hair.

"Yes, Sean." She sighed out giving herself one more glance before leaving the bathroom sticking her tongue out at her brother as she brushed past him. "Good look." He yelled as he closed the bathroom door. "Thanks." She yelled back shrugging her large black coat over her tiny five-foot frame. "Let's do this." She whispered aloud as she walked out of small two bedroom apartment locking the door behind her before hurrying down the long hallway and into the old elevator pressing the button the lobby biting her lower lip and she watched the doors close in front of her.


	2. The Interview

'This will be good for me.' She thought to herself as she watched the floors tick by. 'I can go back to school and Sean can quit that awful job.' She jumped when the elevator stopped stepping out once the doors opened allowing her to step out and into the lobby of the rundown apartment building she had come to call home over the past five years. "Looks like I have time to spare." She muttered as she cast a glance at the large clock that hung on the wall behind the front desk. "Morning Eva." The older man called from his seat at said desk. "Morning Jackson." She called back shooting him a large smile.

"Heard you have in an interview today." He called returning her smile. "Who told you that?" She asked with a chuckle crossing her arms over her chest. "That brother of yours who else." He teased shaking his head as he looked back down at his outdated computer. "Well he loves to gossip, but I do indeed have an interview in about thirty minutes." She told him already making her way to the door. "I wish you luck then Miss. Eva." He yelled as she hurried out of the building. Evangeline sighed to herself as she began to weave her way through the large crowds of people on the sidewalk on a mission to make it to the Avengers Tower on time.

'This is going to be the fresh start you need.' She thought to herself as she pushed her way through another throng of people rolling her eyes and the irritated swearing that came from the people as she passed. "Just in time." She whispered as she made her way up the walkway and toward the large intimidating structure. Evangeline paused in front of the large glass doors that led to the even larger lobby of the tower. Evangeline stood stiffly seemingly unaware of the breath that seemed to be caught in her throat.

'Come on you can do this, just one interview and you and Sean are set.' She thought to herself shaking her head releasing a shaky sigh as she opened the door and stepped inside shivering at the sudden temperature change. Putting on the best smile she glided over to the receptionists' desk observing the older redheaded woman that sat behind it staring at her computer. "How may I help you?" The woman asked lamely not taking her eyes off her screen. The girl's smile fell quickly before she shifted her stance clearing her throat trying to regain the small bit of confidence she still possessed in her small five-foot frame.

"I'm here for my eight thirty interview with Miss. Potts." Evangeline spoke clearly as she watched the woman pause suddenly in her typing before finally looking up to meet the younger woman's gaze. "And may I ask your name?" She asked after a moment sounding very nervous as she wrung her hands together in her lap. "Evangeline Harris." "Have a seat and I'll get a message to her right away." She said speaking quickly while motioning over to the corner of the large lobby that was lined with simple black leather chairs.

"Thank you." Evangeline whispered confused as she watched the woman flee from her desk vanishing behind a door leaving her alone in the lobby. "I guess I'll just wait." She muttered to herself as she straightened her coat making her way silently to the chairs settling into one of the many chairs. 'I wonder if I should be nervous, that poor woman looked mortified.' She thought as she had a look around the room silently surprised by the large amount of security camera's that covered the ceiling.

"Evangeline Harris?" A voice called breaking the woman from her thoughts. "Yes, ma'am." She called back standing from her seat trying to ignore the fact that her hands were shaking as they hung limply at her sides.

The woman from before smiled at her and waved her over. "She's waiting for you if you would just follow me." She explained watching Evangeline carefully as she made her way over offering the nervous girl a soft smile. "Don't worry yourself dear I assure you, Miss. Potts is a very sweet woman." The woman said while turning her back to Evangeline leading the way to the elevator stepping in quickly. 'I sure as hell hope so.' She thought to herself as she stepped inside fighting the overwhelming urge to run her hands through her perfectly curled hair jumping at the sudden stop of the elevator.

"She's just in her office at the end of the hall." The woman informed her as she turned with a smile waving her hand in the general direction of her boss' office. "Thank you." She said kindly to the woman as she gave her a smile stepping off the elevator carefully. "Good luck dear." She said softly returning her smile before the elevator doors closed leaving her alone in the hallway.

'She can't be that scary.' She told herself as she slowly made her way to the office at the end of the hall as the woman had told her to do her hands shaking at her sides. Taking a deep breath as she came to a stop in front of the door she raised her right hand knocking lightly on the door wincing as the sound broke the deafening silence around her. "Come in." A woman's voice called from behind the door. Evangeline opened the door at her command and took a moment to take everything in. The room was cozy and the large floor the ceiling windows provided the room with more than enough light. The entire right side of the room was lined with wooden bookshelves filled with various books and folders.

A young strawberry blonde sat behind a large glass desk that looked carefully organized. The woman looked up at her entry and offered her a warm smile. "Miss Harris right on time, please have a seat." She spoke her voice calm and steady doing a wonderful job at calming Evangeline's nerves as she closed the door behind her taking a seat in one of the large brown leather seats that were placed in front of the desk. "I hope you made it here without trouble." Miss Potts said while leaning forward in her chair leaning on her arms on the top of her desk.

"No problems at all ma'am," Evangeline spoke an easy smile finding her painted pink lips. "Wonderful, now Miss Harris I understand that you are interested in the housekeeper position." "Yes, ma'am that is correct." Evangeline answered as she nodded her head. Miss Potts smiled as she leaned back in her chair taking the weight off her arms as she grabbed a folder off the top of a stack that sat just opposite her computer. "I see here on your application you have past experience in the field." Evangeline nodded folding her hands in her lap. "I used to clean apartments at my father's complex for extra cash during my high school years, I also worked as a caretaker for the elderly when I was in college." She said knowing full well Miss. Potts was just making sure she wasn't lying on the application. "Those are excellent references, Miss. Harris." Miss. Potts commented with a smirk that could rival that of Tony Stark. "I have to ask though Miss. Harris, why look for a job here at the tower you must be aware of the possible danger you could be in." She stressed giving the girl a concerned look that reminded her of her mother.

Evangeline smiled despite the sudden stab of sadness that hit her. "Well, Miss. Potts, I've never been the type of person to shy away from situations in which I could be of some help." She declared confidently watching as a smile found its way to Miss. Potts' face. "Then I guess I should show you around." She spoke as she rose from her seat causing Evangeline to cheer internally as she moved to follow taking the hand she was offered shaking it firmly.


	3. The Tour

Pepper smiled and released her hand moving to open the door holding it open for her. "Now the pay will be thirty dollars an hour." She told Evangeline as they stepped into the elevator pausing for a moment to hit the button too the sixtieth floor.

"You'll be working four days a week; Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday." She said turning to give Evangeline her full attention. "But if that doesn't work with your schedule we can make some changes." She shook her head at Pepper waving her hand in dismissal. "No that would be perfect my brother works those days as well." "Great." Pepper breathed out looking relieved at the development. "What will the hours be?" Evangeline asked as the Elevator came to a stop the doors sliding open to reveal the huge mess she had been hired to clean. "Eight hours." Pepper informed wincing at the giant mess that covered every inch of the apartment in front of them.

"As you know most of the members live in the tower." Pepper spoke as they picked their way out of the elevator and into the main living area Evangeline eyes widening at every new mountain of blood covered clothing and garbage. "This is the main commons area also the most trafficked." Pepper spoke coming to a stop behind a heavily soiled couch her lip curling up in disgust at the sight of mold covered plates sitting on the dust-covered coffee table. Evangeline nodded her eyes scanning the room already coming up with a game plan that would make tackling this mess so much easier.

"Each member has their own floor." Pepper explained breaking the girl from her thoughts. "They have all been made aware of the situation and have come up with a system," Pepper told her as she started moving to the kitchen stopping to point at a large screen that hung on the wall next to the entrance of the messy kitchen.

"When a member needs their spaces cleaned they will simply send it to the board and it will be made into a reminder along with any other areas that need your extra attention." Pepper said moving into the kitchen glaring at the counters that seemed to be made out of dirty dishes. 'Wow.' Evangeline thought to herself taking a long moment to take it all in.

"Is there anything else that I will be doing?" Evangeline asked finally taking her eyes off of the mess that covered every inch of the probably once gorgeous space. "I'm glad you asked." Pepper exclaimed smiling at the girl. "You will be in charge of laundry and making dinner on the days you are working." She nodded turning to face the strawberry blonde fully, linking her arms together behind her back.

"Will I also be doing the shopping?" She asked praying silently to herself that the answer would be no, she hated going shopping alone. "No there is already a member of staff in charge of the shopping." Pepper said shaking her head. "However if you ever need anything for dinner or any cleaning supplies type them into the board he will be informed immediately." She explained. "Sounds great." Evangeline breathed with a small smile gracing her lips. "Perfect no.." "Who is she?" A voiced asked suddenly from the doorway of the kitchen causing both women to jump in surprise.

Evangeline sighed placing her hand over her racing heart. "Tony." Pepper hissed as she glared at the intruder. "Sorry." He said all the while chuckling at the reactions he had gotten from the two. "This is Evangeline Harris, she is the lovely young women who be cleaning up after you guys." She introduced crossing her arms over her chest sending a glare in her boyfriend's direction. Tony turned to the small girl with a huge smile gracing his face. "Tony Stark." He spoke holding his hand out to her. Evangeline hesitated for a moment before reaching out to shake his hand. "Harris, that sounds familiar." He mused as he released her hand.

"My father used to own the Harris Marsh apartment complex in Queens." She said trying to hide the sadness in her voice with a cheery tone and a little smile. "That's right." Tony exclaimed snapping his fingers. "Those apartments were the best in Queens back in the day." He said all the while watching her carefully. "Yes, they were." She said quietly the smile falling from her face missing the look that Tony and Pepper shared before Pepper broke the uncomfortable silence. "So Evangeline, how do you feel about starting tomorrow?" Pepper asked offering the woman a warm smile.

Evangeline snapped herself out of her thoughts nodding quickly. "That sounds perfect." She replied her voice soft from barely hidden grief as she looked in between the two people in front of her. "I'll walk you to the elevator." Tony offered suddenly clapping his hands together. Evangeline nodded waving at Pepper as she followed the man out of the kitchen and toward the somehow still clean silver doors of the elevator.

"So are you excited to work with the earth's mightiest heroes?" Tony asked her as they stopped in front of the doors pushing the button to call the lift.

Evangeline cracked a grin nodding. "You have no idea, you are my brother and I's favorite." She confided as she avoided his gaze. "Really?" Tony cried sounding surprised at her declaration. She nodded again with a small chuckle. "Yes, why does that shock you?" She asked playfully as she finally looked up to meet his eyes. "I don't know." He answered honestly I guess I figured you would be a Captain America fan." Evangeline laughed shaking her head stepping into the elevator when it finally arrived. "I personally think you're a lot cooler." She spoke her tone sincere as she smiled at the older man in front of her.

Tony stood silently for a moment before smiling at her shaking his head. "I think you are by far my favorite employee, Eva." He said honestly before the doors closed and she started off down the shaft to the lobby. 'I just met my hero.' Evangeline thought to herself a smile finding her lips. "I can't wait to rub it in Sean's face." She whispered to herself chuckling softly in the empty space.

Opening the old creaky door with a huff Evangeline entered the lobby of her building smiling at Jackson as he stood to meet her, a huge smile on his face and a package in his hand. "Did you get it?" He asked sounding excited as he met her in front of his desk. She nodded excitedly as she began to speak. "I did, I got the tour and everything." Jackson sighed in relief and pulled the girl into a warm hug. "Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you." He said before pulling away. "Just like your father setting your mind to something and getting it done." He whispered his eyes getting misty at the memory of his old friend.

Evangeline smiled and fought off her own tears smiling at the old man. "Oh guess who I met while I was there." She said suddenly trying to save them both the pain of remembering their loss. "Who?" He asked humoring her as he moved back to the desk taking his seat with a huff placing the package down next to his keyboard. "Tony Stark." She whispered as she leaned against the cold counter with a grin on her face. Jackson gasped knowing about the special place the man had in Sean and Evangeline's hearts. "I know." She cried throwing her hands in the air. "I can't wait to tell Sean."

Jackson laughed shaking his head at the young woman. "He's home he beat you by about five minutes." He said answering her unasked question. "Thank you Jax." She said before darting to the elevator pressing the call button. "No problem Eva." He called back with a hearty laugh. "Goodnight she called over her shoulder as she slipped through the opening doors pressing the button for her floor as she bounced impatiently on her feet the smile never leaving her face. When she finally reached her floor she rushed down the deserted hallway almost tripping over her own feet in her mad dash.

"Sean." She yelled as she looked through the pockets of her coat for her door key sighing in relief when she finally pulled them free frantically unlocking the door meeting the confused and concerned face of her brother when she managed to open the door. "What the hell is going on?" He asked from his spot in front of the stove. "I got the job." She cried out closing the door behind her as she shed her coat with a huge grin. "Really?" He asked turning away from whatever he was making to look at me. "Yep, and you will never believe who I met while I was there." She exclaimed as she bounced over to him hopping up to sit down on the counter.

"Hulk." He teased laughing at her excited mood as he moved back to the food. "No." She said sounding slightly exasperated as she rolled her eyes. "Then who?" He asked as he turned off the stove looking at me crossing he arms over his chest. "Tony Stark." She said slowly all the while grinning. He gasped looking at her in disbelief. "No way." He whispered as he looked at his sister in shock. "You're lying." "Nope." She said hopping down from the counter grabbing a couple plates from the dish drainer. "What did he say? Did he like you?" He asked in a rush taking his plate from her hands moving to take a seat at the table never taking his eyes off her.

Evangeline laughed taking her own seat taking a quick bite. "I told him he was my favorite when he walked me to the elevator and when he said he thought I was a Cap fan I told him I thought he was a lot cooler." She said smiling as he rolled his eyes. "Of course he is." He scoffed before taking a large bit of his own food. "He told me I was his favorite employee." She chuckled shaking her head. Sean snorted leaning back in his seat to look at her. "You haven't even started yet." He cried as she stood from the table to wash her dish in the sink.

"So." She shot over her shoulder looking back to glare at him for a moment before getting back to the task at hand. "Let me have this please." She groaned as she sat the dishes to dry. "No." He mumbled glaring at her. "You're just jealous I got to meet our idol." She called over her shoulder as went to the bathroom to remove her makeup. "No, I'm not." He muttered to himself pouting to himself as he finished his own plate and went to wash everything he had dirtied in his quest for food. "Are too." She called back in a sing-song voice popping her now clean face out of the bathroom to wink at him.

"Go to bed you." He growled throwing a dish towel in her direction causing her to giggle. "I'm going, goodnight Sean." "Goodnight brat." He called as she closed the door behind her with a laugh. "Love you." She yelled through the door smiling when the only response she received was a grumble. 'So jealous.' She thought flopping down on the bed with a sigh closing her eyes allowing the sweet pull of sleep to take her excited for the day that lay ahead of her tomorrow.


	4. The First Day

"Wake up before I toss that alarm of yours out the window." A voice growled startling Evangeline from her sound sleep. "What?" She asked sounding confused as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Your alarm has been sounding off for fifteen minutes." Sean grumbled running his hands through his sleep tousled hair. Her eyes widened as she threw her covers off. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner, I'm going to late." She yelled as she rushed by him almost sending him to the floor in her hurry to get to the bathroom to get ready grabbing some clothes as she moved. "Because princess I thought you heard it." Sean called back his voice sounding muffled from behind the door and the sound of the shower.

"If I heard it then I would have turned it off." She hollered back rolling her eyes as she shut off the water being careful not to slip on the tile as she dried off. "I don't know." Sean scoffed no doubt scratching the back of his neck. "Of course." She whispered pulling her tank top over her head slinging the door open. "Sorry." He apologized frowning as he watched her hurrying to put her hair up. "It's alright I've still got time to get there without being late." She reassured as she sat down to shove her shoes onto her feet. "Still." Sean said walking over to her with her coat in his hands. "I love you." Evangeline told him with a laugh as she shrugged the fabric on. "It's okay, I'll be home around eight tonight." She told him giving him a quick peck on the cheek with a smile.

"Alright, be careful." He called as she rushed out the door leaving him in the apartment alone. "I am so not trusting her with that alarm anymore." He whispered closing the door behind her.

Evangeline sighed in relief when she made it to the common area of the tower smiling down at her phone. "Made it with a minute to spare." She muttered proud of her accomplishment as the elevator opened allowing her to step out into a scene of chaos. "No Tony I will not move my foot." A man growled out from the living room causing Evangeline's brows to furrow in confusion and move toward the noise. "Well to bad birdbrain this is my tower." Tony hissed back missing the brown haired girl as she stepped into the room. "Says who." Sam teased raising a brow at Tony's tone crossing his arms and putting them behind his head. "Steve I swear on your shield is you don't get your love bird I will throw him off the roof." Tony yelled toward the kitchen before his eyes landed on the very confused Evangeline.

"Oh hello." He greeted meekly before going back to glaring at the falcon on the couch. "Morning Mr. Stark." She greeted back with a chuckle causing the man on the couch to turn and look at her. "Well hello there." Sam spoke with a smirk. "Who are you?" He asked standing up from the now moderately clean couch. "Evangeline Harris." Tony introduced as he stole the birds spot. "I asked her, but nice to meet you all the same." Sam said holding out his hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you." She echoed shaking his hand with a grin. "Steve come meet the new girl." Tony yelled throwing his head back calling to the man in the kitchen. "Hold on." He yelled back before he came trudging through the mess a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He greeted shaking her hand shocking her by just how warm his hand was. "You too Cap." She mumbled watching as he retreated back into the kitchen throwing a kind smile over his shoulder as he went. "I didn't think you were starting this early Eva." Tony observed as he watched her staring after the super soldier Popsicle. "I figured it would do me some good to get started early." She told him as she moved to stand in front of the couch grabbing the dishes from the coffee table starting with the hardest job. Sam frowned at her movements before his mouth fell open. "You're the new maid then." He exclaimed as followed her around the living room helping her carry the dishes to the kitchen.

"That would be correct." She laughed setting the dishes down on the counter moving over to the sink to start some hot water. "I Knew Tony would hire someone cute." He whispered under his breath as he walked away leaving her in the kitchen with Steve. "Do you need any help?" He asked breaking the silence that hung in the air. "No I'm okay." She reassured him shooting him a smile over her shoulder. "But thank you for asking." "I don't mind." He insisted moving to stand beside her moving some of the easier dishes beside the sink and placing what he could fit into the dishwasher. "Thank you." She mumbled smiling as she watched him move around the kitchen.

"No problem, if you ever need anything." He said trailing off at the end causing a chuckle to rise in her throat. "You sound like my brother." She teased replacing the dished in the drainer with more handing the dry ones to Steve for him to put them away. "Is that a good thing?" Steve asked an uneasy smile gracing his features. Evangeline nodded with a laugh in an attempt to ease his uncertainty. "In my opinion yes, it is a very good thing." She reassured smiling as she watched his smile ease. "Then I'm thankful." He replied after a moment.

"What are you two talking about in here?" Tony asked suddenly from the doorway startling the pair from their conversation. "My brother," Evangeline answered after her heart stopped trying to escape her chest. "I was telling Steve that he reminded me of him." She explained handing Steve the last of the dishes smiling at the empty yet grimy countertops. "Oh god." Tony groaned his face scrunching up in disgust causing Steve's head to snap up to glare at him. "He reminds me of you too." She commented absentmindedly while she scrubs the counters. "Oh god," Steve mumbled causing Tony to scoff and return the super soldiers glare. "Come on boys you're both great quick glowering at each other." She tried moving to stand in between the two men.

"Fine, I wouldn't want to hurt the Capsicle's feelings," Tony muttered moving away from the doorway offering the girl a smile. "See you late Angie." He called over his shoulder as he walked away causing the girl to stop in her tracks her heart falling into stomach tears welling up in her eyes. "Evangeline," Steve called softly noticing the change in the sweet young woman in front of him. "Yeah?" She asked her tone soft and sad as she turned avoiding his eyes going back to cleaning the counter-tops. "Are you okay?" He asked moving to stand behind her. "I'm fine." She muttered shaking her head at his questioning. "Just what Tony called me." She relented finally throwing the dirty sponge into the garbage. "What about it?" He asked crossing his huge arms in front of him. "That's what my dad used to call me." She explained a tear falling down her cheek.

Steve frowned before he moved closer to the crying girl pulling her into a warm and comforting hug. "You don't have to say anything more." He spoke softly into her hair as she buried her face in his chest. "Thank you." She sniffled pulling away from him wiping her face clean of any tears. "No problem." He said shooting the girl a warm smile. "Any time you need to talk I'm here." He told her moving to exit the kitchen. "I'll leave you to your work." He said simply before vanishing through the doorway and out of her sight.


End file.
